pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Latios (PT)
Latios is a Pokémon befriended by Ian, though not owned by him. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Wynaut, Latias and Latios appeared as a silhouette, disguised by their abilities to refract light. They came to warn Ian of the coming catastrophe, and that they need him to be ready. In Vs. Altaria and Shelgon, Latias and Latios reveal themselves to Ian for the first time, there to recruit his help. Latios is stern and serious, focused on the task at hand. They take Ian to the Sky Pillar, dropping him off at the base so he could show he was worthy to control Rayquaza. They meet him at the top. In Vs. Groudon and Kyogre, Latios and Latias support Ian and Rayquaza as they battled Groudon and Kyogre. Latios was powerful enough to both block Groudon's attacks with Luster Purge and defend Rayquaza with his Protect attack. He and Latias left Ian after the battle ended. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Desperate Call for Help, Latios appeared giving a ride to Dakota. When a storm occurs, he is forced to retreat. In Vs. Battle Pyramid 3, Latias and Latios are called upon Ian by using the Eon Flute. He was used in the Rotation battle against Brandon. He quickly used Protect to save Charizard from being defeated by Regirock, then swapped out for Latias. Latios later battled Registeel, being even with it. Latios revealed his ace move to be Shadow Claw, which would deal neutral damage to Registeel. Latios defeats Registeel, earning Ian the victory. In Collecting the Regis, Latios and Latias used their abilities to refract light to hide Brendan and Max. Latios is lured off by Shadow's Parasect using Sweet Scent, as they get stuck in battle by Gengar's Mean Look. The team defeat both Parasect and Gengar, allowing them to escape. Latios flies off with Latias to battle Lawrence's Zapdos to protect Ian, but this was a trap with electrical ring cages trying to cage them. They fight to avoid these. Upon Ian's group taking the advantage, Latias and Latios leave. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Dialga and Palkia, Latias and Latios are called upon by Ian because they need a ride to Mt. Coronet. They get them there in time to stop Team Galactic, and he assists in destroying the Red Chain on Dialga and Palkia. In Vs. Dragonite, Latias and Latios take the group to the peak of Mt. Coronet to obtain the Berlitz Family Brooch. In Vs. Kay, Latias and Latios take the group to Wlima's cabin on Route 210. He carries Dawn and Conway on his back. He joins Latias in a battle against Kay's Drogon and Viserion. Latios charges head first into attacking, switching to defensive moves when necessary. Latios had difficulty overpowering Drogon, but defeats Viserion easily. When Drogon used Draco Meteor, Latias and Latios manage to block it, then Latios defeats it with his own Draco Meteor. In Vs. Stantler and Machamp, Latias and Latios dropped the group off at Daybreak Town. They left afterwards. Pokémon Tales: Orre In Vs. Snagem, Latios and Latias answered Ian's call from the Eon Flute to help battle a Shadow Lugia. However, they were easily overpowered and defeated in a single blow. Ian tries to capture both of them to protect them from Team Snagem, but fails to capture Latios. He is captured by Team Snagem. As a Shadow Pokémon In Vs. Evice, Latios is revealed to have been turned into a Shadow Pokémon under the possession of Mr. Verich. He serves as Verich's mount as he flies in the sky, using Shadow Meteor to defeat Ian's Latias. He then assisted in capturing Ho-Oh. In Vs. Greevil 1, Latios is used by Greevil to battle Ian. He battles Latias, winning easily with his Shadow moves. Latias used Healing Wish, allowing Rayquaza to return to full health. Latios is defeated by Rayquaza's Dragon Claw, allowing Ian to snag it. In Vs. Ralts, Latios is revealed to be purified and is released into the wild. He nods in thanks to Ian. Pokémon Tales: N In Shadow of Oblivia, Latios is summoned by Dakota via a Guardian Sign. He carried Ian and Dawn as they traveled to Layuda Island through a thundercloud. He helped to carry a piece of the Golden Armor off, but it is stolen by Shadow's Dragonite. Later, he teamed up with Dakota and Latias to battle Shadow's Dragonite and Gyarados. Latios takes heavy damage from Gyarados' Brutal Swing following a Draco Meteor downpour. He later helps to try and keep the Sky Fortress from falling. Known Moves Moves as a Shadow Pokémon Trivia * Latios acts older and more mature, while Latias acts like a young child. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokemon Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon